


The Nexus and Right

by CallMeBigBrother



Series: The Nexus [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBigBrother/pseuds/CallMeBigBrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nexus isn't just a place it's a heaven where anyone can get into. Whether you sinned or just had a lot on your mind. The right could be anything you can think of. Whether be hell or just a pool to drown your own sins away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Female)Northern Ireland: The Nexus

Trishsta O'Reilly-Kirkland or Northern Ireland walked holding an oblong object in her hand. She blushed as she felt bliss blow through her hair "This is nice..." She sighed and looked at her body "I just pray to go to the Nexus... I may have sinned twice or maybe more, but I'm going to the nexus for some reason." Her body ached a bit, she began to think about what the possible things that could go wrong, and soon began to cry "What if I screw over my chances?" She sighed and walked up to the gate and told the gate keeper she was supposed to be here at the nexus, he nods and lets her in. Trish began to feel uncomfortable about the whole thing but shook it off hoping someone she knew would be here to keep her company with a loving smile on their face. She looked around softly "I hope..." She mumbled to herself softly just wondering around hoping she could bump into someone who was already here so she could talk to them but sighs to herself because she thought of herself as a sex thing bit others saw her as a pretty young Irish lass, and she shouldn't be used for such horrid things, but what others don't know was that she had been raped a few times and she was afraid to tell anyone about it "So I'm finally 'ere." She was changing subject for herself with a smile on her face and that's what she plans on doing until she finds someone


	2. Prussia: Nexus

Gilbert Beilschmidt or Prussia had been in the nexus for a while now, he just had some downs about not seeing his younger brother here with but stopped when he seen Tish standing alone looking around feeling uncomfortable like any Irish woman would be. So just make her at ease he went to talk to her with a loving smile on his face  
"Hey Tish." He said walking up to her  
"Oi Gilbert, your here too? At the nexus?" She asked blushing softly  
"Ja, I've been here for a while now," He stated to her  
"This is my first time here and I feel like someone's watching me." She softly stated to him  
"Ich can tell." He said hugging her softly  
Gilbert's touch was nice she could feel her heart skip a bunch of beats like its saying to ask him about having his way with her but that's not going to happen she thought softly to herself and saying her heart should stop beating like crazy.  
"G-Gilbert..." She whispered softly to him  
"Ja Tish?" He said looking at her  
"C-Can you..." Her breathing soon began to become heavy "C-Can you...?"  
"Can Ich what?" He asked her softly  
"Please make yours..." She mumbled breathing more heavily "Is that really what you want?" He asked "Anything, just do whatever you want to me please I really need it." She begged him panting like a dog Gilbert got an idea and pulled her along to his room knowing she was raped by Britain and he could never forgive what happened to her. He couldn't save her when she needed the help from him the most. He sighs and gripped her hand softly "Gilbert?" She asked "I'm sorry Tish." He said softly "For what?" She asked looking up "Not saving you from Britain." He said Tish blushed she remembered being Britain's bitch for a whole year and some months. She was never mad at Gilbert. They had been friends since they were small. Scotland enjoys seeing her happy, but everything turned to black for Tish. She was taken by Britain and had been raped more than once by him. "Your sorry, I should be the one who should be sorry. I called to help me but you couldn't do anything to help me and I feel so stupid for doing that." She said "But Tish he raped you! He fucking had to pry you from me and Scotland. Think of how your brothers would feel if you had died. Even Scotland think of him.. Tish I had this crush on you for so long." Gilbert said "I knew that Gilbert. And I miss my brothers Wales, Ireland, and Scotland." She said "Maybe I can give what you asked for then we could see if your brothers are here at the nexus." Gilbert said Tish nods and sees his room and they walk in. She had a small amazed look on her face. "This is yer room?" She asked smiling "Ja, your room is right next to mine." He said to her softly Tish hopped in the bed and went under the covers and soon began to undress Gilbert seen what was happening, he smiled and went the bathroom to change. He was finally able to get with Tish. Being her childhood friend was enough to see her back in his arms. As he finished he seen Tish was already asleep "Maybe sometime later then." He laid by her side and smiles softly 


	3. Blank Space: (Female)Northern Ireland

Tish was thinking to herself as she slept close to Gilbert. She was glad to be with him again. But she woke up to a blank space, Gilbert was nowhere in sight "Hey! Where is everyone?" She yelled walking in a white lacy dress "Gilbert!" She was worried. "Where am I? Why is this dream so familiar to me?" She looked and faced a younger version of herself being pinned by Britain "This is my dream... My..." She began to cry as she looked at what was happening "LISTEN UP YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME... AND ENJOY THIS.." Britain had pinned her to a tree trunk and ripped off her shirt "I will make you enjoy this the best I can." Tish blushed and looked at her younger self seeing herself being touched in every spot possible. "You are my whore. You are my slut and bitch you will forever listen to me and you will be my nation." "What are you talking about! Britain you fucking hate me and want me dead! Do you ever think about how Alistair and Gilbert? My brother and my lover would be so pissed at you!" The younger Tish yelled as she moaned softly "Let.Me.Go!" She blushed more moaning the loudest. "Why would he ever say that to me my body was meant for Gilbert..." She watched seeing her younger self trying to fight off Britain, but she was to weak and helpless so she had stopped her body from struggling and let Britain have his way with her "Britain you are such a bastard... Let me go, I want you let me go.." The younger Tish blushed feeling something had became wet somewhere on her body. Before she was "Kirkland" Tish was "O'Reilly" or "O'Connor" but she had her virginity taken from her and she has become a Kirkland. But she couldn't help herself so she became a O'Reilly-Kirkland just for Scotland who was a Kirkland as well. "Listen Tish, you are a slut, a whore, my bitch. Meet me at my house I got a surprise for you." Britain said Young Tish nods softly and heads home to change and a shower to wash off Britain's smell off. Seeing herself like this must've made her older self hate herself more than before. Older Tish follows her younger self as she began to cry softly, this had made her younger self turn and see her older self "Your me when I'm older.. Tish O'Reilly-Kirkland the girl of N.Ireland." Tisha said looking at her older self in amazement "I am. But this is what only remember. Do you remember about being alone without anyone you had to pleasure yourself in any and all ways possible?" Trishsta asked looking at her younger self "I do, I really remember. I did it before I went to Britain's house. I was being pushed around by him until I gave up on hope and wanted to die but that changed until I felt happy." Tisha said looking at herself in near tears


End file.
